


I Saw You

by Crystalwren



Series: I Own You [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: kkm_challenge, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the Gunter vs Conrart episode, the exact number of which I can't remember, when Gunter attempts to kill Conrart for defecting to Big Cimmaron. AU. Very, very dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You

“I saw you, you know. You and Gwendal together.”

Cloth rustles softly as Conrart draws his trousers up over his buttocks and fastens them in place.

“Just after I met you at the academy...I hated you back then. I was such a brat. But you fascinated me as well, so I followed you one night.”

Günter’s eyes shut tight; his hair in thick, heavy coils across the mattress. He lies very still.

“I remember it so well. There was a half moon in the sky, and it was clear, you could see the stars stretching on forever. We were both in the palace for the festival and it was late and I saw you slipping away. I went after you.”

Conrart bushes his hair with hard, brisk strokes. It’s getting long again and he makes a mental note to get it cut.

“I’d seen a mark on your throat weeks before that. You collar had shifted. You were showing me a defence manoeuvre with the short blade. I only saw it for an instant before the cloth moved again and covered it up.”

He pauses for a second, admiring the new marks on Günter’s throat and chest, fresh and bloody, then goes back to brushing.

“Curiosity...and I’ll admit that I was just a little jealous as well.”

Just a touch of oil to hold it in place. Conrart admires his reflection.

“You were the focus of many of my adolescent fantasies. And the fantasies of just about everyone else in the student population. You were supposed to be perfect and unapproachable, and the idea that you weren’t was both infuriating and thrilling. It’s hard to explain.”

The cupboard door squeaks as he opens it to take out a fresh shirt.

“I saw you slipping away and followed you, like I said. You were more than a little drunk. It’s the only time I’ve ever seen you drink too much. It’s just as well because if you weren’t drunk you would have spotted me, easily.”

He fastens the buttons and straightens the cuffs.

“It was rather a shock when I saw who you were meeting. Gwendal, of all people. I would have sworn that he didn’t have it in him. I’d have even laid money on him being a virgin. Neither of you were very virginal that night, I have to say. Downright whorish is more like.”

Very deliberately, Conrart reaches out and pinches Günter’s nipple. Günter doesn’t so much as twitch.

“As much as I’m ashamed to confess it, I came harder just from watching you two together than I ever had in my life. Up until then, of course.”

Conrart twists the bit of flesh until grudgingly, Günter makes a little noise.

“I always wondered when it ended between you two; I’ve always wondered if it ended because of me, if Gwendal had seen me somehow.”

Deciding that one of Günter’s marks isn’t dark enough, Conrart sits on the side of the bed so he can bite at it. The room was quiet for a while, except for the soft sounds of sucking. Conrart purrs softly, and gives the mark a final lick. He presses his mouth against Günter’s ear and whispers.

“If he didn’t fight to keep hold of you, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

A kiss to Günter’s unresponsive mouth.

“I know you don’t approve of the choices I’ve made. I know you don’t understand why I’ve chosen Big Cimmaron as my new country.”

Conrart curls his fingers around Günter’s soft penis and squeezes.

“I was so happy when you came looking for me. It hurt so much when you told me that you wanted to kill me.”

Günter’s necklace is made of silver and esoteric stones. The stones are blood red and the band fits snugly against his flesh. From a distance it appears that his throat has been cut.

“We’re going to be together now. For always. And it’s going to work out, I promise. It will all be fine in the end. I can’t tell you how, exactly, but we just have to be patient and endure.”

The strands of silver hair are smooth and sleek as Conrart twists them into a thin braid. He ties both ends off with string and fetches a knife to cut it. He wraps the severed braid around his wrist like a bracelet.

“I love you. I know you love me. You can say it, if you’d like. I want you to.”

Conrart waits. Günter does not move and does not speak. He doesn’t open his eyes.

“It’s all right. I know you’re shy. I will wait until you’re ready. I won’t push you anymore.”

Another kiss to Günter’s slack mouth. Conrart rises and shrugs on his jacket, pulls on his boots.

“I have to see King Belal now. I won’t be long. Wait for me.”

At the sound of the door shutting, Günter finally opens his eyes. He stares at the ceiling, empty and numb, and wishes that he didn’t exist.


End file.
